Just A Call
by BookOfMemes
Summary: Why would he even go to a party when he knows that parties aren't his thing? Oh, right, because the stranger on the phone called him pretty. Alec doesn't even know if he made the right decision to go, and yet, there he is, stuck with a very drunk Magnus.
1. Chapter 1

It was one in the morning when Alec got a call. It wasn't like he was asleep anyway, but when the loud ringing suddenly interrupted his quiet thoughts, he was a little bit annoyed. Who in the world would be calling him at this hour? Well, all things considered, it could have been Izzy or Jace. But he decided that it was unlikely. They barely ever called him anyway.

Alec sighed and answered the phone. "Hello?"

The first noises he was greeted with was loud music and people shouting. A party. That meant drunk people. Someone was probably drunk calling him. Great.

"Hello darling," came a man's voice in reply, a voice that no doubt belonged to someone who was, in fact, drunk.

"Um…" Alec wasn't sure what to say. "I think you have the wrong number…"

"Nonsense. I always call who I mean to call. Unless… I'm drunk," the voice paused for a second. "Who is this?"

Alec smiled a bit. "Alexander-I mean Alec. Alec Lightwood." He cursed silently. He would have to start introducing himself as Alec if he wanted people to call him that.

"Hello, Alexander." The man's voice sounded almost… seductive, but no, that couldn't be right. Alec shook his head. It was late, and the stranger was drunk.

"Ummm…" Alec didn't even know who he was talking too. "If it's alright, I'll just hang up now-"

"No!" the voice on the other line sounded forceful. Alec flinched. A couple moments passed, and he didn't hear the other say anything, but he heard giggling and loud music. He figured that the guy had forgotten about him. He was about to hang up when he heard the man's voice again.

"Alexander…"

Alec paused. "… yes?"

"Come to the party."

"What?"

"I said come to the party."

"Why would I do that?"

"I want to see what you look like."

"You're drunk."

"Yes, and you sound pretty. I want to see you."

"Where even is this party?" Alec asked, taken aback by the fact that the stranger had called his voice 'pretty'.

The stranger rattled of an address, and luckily it was somewhere he knew. After much begging, Alec decided to go. 'Hopefully Izzy won't find out,' Alec thought briefly. 'She'd never let me hear the end of it.'

Alec hung up, and sighed. Why had he agreed to this? Maybe it was the fact that the man had called his voice pretty. He shook his head. That definitely wasn't it. He was doing this person a favor, not trying to get a boyfriend. 'A favor to a probably attractive stranger,' the voice in the back of his head said, but he cleared his head again, groaning internally.

Grabbing his keys, the blue eyed beauty exited his apartment and headed out to his car. It had just occurred to him that he had no idea what this stranger looked like.

'By the Angel,' he thought, not for the first time, 'how the hell did I get talked into this?'

Alec paused while putting his keys in the ignition, wondering if this was really a good idea. He wondered what his family would do. Izzy would already be at the party. So would Jace. Max, well, it's not like he could drive anyway. His parents certainly wouldn't approve of him even being up this late if they knew, but it's not like they'd bother to check in with him.

Alec decided that he should get out, even if it was at one in the morning and it was to find some random stranger at a party. He continued putting the keys in the ignition and turned them, pulled out of the lot, and started driving.

* * *

It wasn't unlike Magnus to go to party. It wasn't unlike him to get drunk at said party. However, it was unlikely that he would get ahold of some stranger and asked him to come to the party. That was a first. Magnus didn't know what was going through his head. Well, actually, he did, and it was that he was drunk.

Ragnor and Catarina had left him alone unwisely, and he had thought 'One more drink couldn't hurt,' like he did at every party, and now here he was. Wasted, without a ride home, and probably going to have a killer hangover in the morning. So, the usual. It was quite common for him to get drunk on a Friday night, and then just stay over until the next morning. But here, he didn't exactly know the host, and he also happened to have a lunch date the next day, and staying over and sleeping in till 3 was not an option. Camille would flip, and he was already on her bad side. He wanted to make it up to her.

The party was nice though. Not the best he had been at, and he had been to a lot, mind you, but it wasn't bad. Not bad at all.

Magnus was about to go and get another drink when a dark shape amid the colorful bodies caught his eye. A dark haired boy dressed in an old grey sweater stood leaning up against the wall, looking uncomfortable. Magnus wondered if he had blue eyes. He didn't remember walking over but soon he was in front of the boy, and all thought of Camille were gone. The boys eyes had lifted and Magnus's wishes were granted; the boy had blue eyes. Bright blue eyes, with hair as dark as night and light, pale skin, Magnus wanted nothing more than to push him up against the wall and do unspeakable things to him. But he didn't. Instead, he offered the mystery boy a magnificent smile and leaned up against the wall next to him.

The boy glanced at him and cast him a small smile, then his eyes went back to sweeping the large crowd of bodies. Magnus noticing that his brow furrowed and his eyes moved around from person to person. It came to him that maybe he was looking for someone.

"You're too pretty to be here alone," Magnus started, wincing at his slurred words.

The guy replied something that Magnus couldn't understand. He sighed. Maybe this guy just was… well… straight. Magnus had a suspicion, but now he wasn't so sure.

The stranger turned to him, a pained look on his face.

"Why the fuck did I even come here…" He said, drifting off. "Stupid call… probably a prank…"

At this point Magnus wasn't even sure the stranger was talking to him. When he spoke, something about him seemed familiar, and after he had finished talking Magnus knew why.

Magnus giggled. "That might have been me. Sorry."

The boy narrowed his eyes. "What was you?"

"The call, silly. Hello Alexander."

The stranger–Alexander–sighed. "It's Alec."

Magnus shook his head. "Nope."

* * *

Alec sighed internally. Maybe externally. It was hard to tell. Now he was stuck at this party, with a drunk dude who called him pretty twice now. Well he wasn't exactly stuck, but it would be kind of rude to just leave when he had just met the dude who had called him here. And he probably wouldn't let him. The guy, whose name he had found was Magnus Bane, basically dragged him everywhere, offering drinks, which eh of course declined. He had to drive back to his apartment, and he couldn't take a chance with becoming intoxicated. He wasn't a big fan of alcohol, either.

Magnus seemed to be, though. He kept downing drinks Alec didn't even know the names of, and he just kept getting more wasted. Magnus sat down, looking exhausted for the first time that night, and two people, a man and a woman, approached him. They both sighed at the sight of the wasted man.

"Magnus, what did we tell you? Camille isn't going to appreciate you not showing up at your date tomorrow because of your hangover," the woman said. The man noticed Alec standing near Magnus, and nudged the woman. She saw him and she didn't seem surprised. "Unless, of course, you've decided to break up with her…" She trailed off, sounding hopeful, but Alec shook his head.

"He kinda… drunk called me," Alec said, embarrassed. The lady's eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry," she apologized. "I'm Catarina Loss, and this is my best friend, Ragnor Fell."

Alec smiled a bit. "I'm Alec. So you're Magnus's friends?"

Catarina nodded. "Unfortunately," Ragnor muttered. Catarina punched him, glaring at him. Alec laughed quietly. He looked at the chair that Magnus had been sitting in, not surprised to find him up and with another drink in his hand. Catarina saw him and rushed over to him, taking his drink.

"Nope, no more for you," she said to him. Alec looked at Ragnor in confusion.

"Catarina's a doctor. She just… worries about Magnus when he drinks like this."

"So he does this all the time, then?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Catarina dragged Magnus over, who was now throwing a fit about Catarina 'wasting a perfectly good drink.'

"We need to get him home," she said to Ragnor.

"Not at my place," he replied, backing up. "I don't want him puking all over my carpet again."

"Well, I can't take him, I have work in the morning and he needs someone to wake him up for his date," Catarina argued.

"I thought you wanted them to break up," Alec said harmlessly. She turned to him.

"I do, but Magnus doesn't. He wants to keep their relationship going, despite him barely trying," she answered. "Plus, she'd probably come bitching to us if he doesn't come to their date tomorrow."

"Well, uh… I could… maybe… take him home," Alec stammered, embarrassed. Both people looked at him, surprised, while Magnus whistled.

"Only known me an hour and now your taking me home," he giggled. "I've always liked a man who can take charge."

Catarina gave her best 'I'm sorry' look. Then she spoke. "Alec, its fine. He'll probably end up crashing here like everyone else who's wasted."

"Well, I mean I've got a spare bedroom in my apartment, and this date thing seems like a big deal, so I mean it's not much trouble."

Catarina smiled. "God, Alec, you're a lifesaver. Call me if he's too much trouble, ok?" She grabbed a napkin and pen and scribbled a number on it. "Here."

Alec nodded gratefully. "Thanks. I will." Then he grabbed Magnus. "Come on. Let's get going."

* * *

Hey! Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. However, I am not sure if I want this to be just a oneshot or to make this a multific. I have ideas onw here I want it to go, but if no one is gonna read it ,then there's not really point in writing it. So please, leave me a review and let me know if you'd read more of this. It would be Malec, of course, with some of our other favorites, like Sizzy and Clace.

Thanks! Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

It was difficult enough getting Magnus out of the party and into the car. Alec even had to buckle him, and Magnus even tried to unbuckle himself a couple of times. Alec considered duck taping his hands together, but luckily he pulled up to his apartment as he felt he could take no more.

"Come on," Alec said, getting out of the car. Magnus wouldn't move.

"Magnus…" Alec said, getting slightly annoyed. He did _not_ want to unbuckle the older man. He had neighbors, and there were security camera, and despite being out, he didn't want anything to think Magnus was drugged and that Alec had kidnapped him. However, it seemed that he had to unbuckle him. He walked over to the other side and opened the door, reched over to unbuckle Magnus and…

Magnus leaned forward to plant a kiss on Alec lips. Alec realized what was happening and jerked his head back quickly, ramming his head on the top of the small car.

"Magnus," Alec hissed, his face red, and the back of his head pounding. "Now is not the time nor place. You're drunk for Raziel's sake."

Magnus laughed at Alec. "You're saying that there a time and place for this?" He said, grinning.

Alec rolled his eyes. "No, Magnus, you have a girlfriend, and you have a date with her in the morning."

"Ohhhhh," Magnus remembered. "That doesn't matter."

Alec rolled his eyes. "It does when you're somber." After much difficulty, Alec and Magnus were finally back up in Alec's apartment, and Magnus was trying to kiss Alec again.

Alec pushed him away time after time. "Magnus, stop. I swear to God."

"Why? Don't you want me?" Magnus wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, Magnus. Now go into my room and get some better clothes on."

Thankfully he obeyed, and before long became out again, only there wasn't any clothes on him. He was completely naked.

"All of your clothes are too big or too small," he complained to Alec.

Alec was about to reply when he saw the other man and the absence of clothes. Alec couldn't help but stare. His skin was smooth and lean, a light brown color that certainly brought out his eyes. His abs weren't obvious, but there were certainly some there. Magnus was very much in shape. And below those… Alec felt the blood rush to his face. "Magnus! Get some pants on!"

However, Magnus had caught Alec staring a little longer than most guys would and leaned up against the doorframe provocatively. "Like what you see?" He said in a low voice. Alec's face was burning. He said nothing. Magnus continued. "So I was right." He said triumphantly. "I managed to drunk call a gay guy. A hot gay guy, at that."

Alec sighed. He supposed it wasn't a big deal because he was out already. Still, he was annoyed at himself for being so easily outed by a stranger.

Eventually Alec got Magnus into some boxers, which were the only things that he would agree to wear, and into bed. Whether he was sleeping or not, Alec didn't know. By now it was two thirty in the morning, and he was exhausted. Collapsing onto his own bed, he sighed, preparing himself for the morning where Magnus would be hungover and probably not have a clue who he was. Alec supposed that this wasn't the worst way to spend his Saturday morning. Before he drifted to sleep he wondered what Magnus acted like when he was sober.

* * *

The first thing Magnus noticed when he awoke was the pounding of his head. He groaned. Why did he always have to drink so much at parties? Oh, right, it was because he always forgot about the hangovers that followed the freeness of being drunk. He tried to remember what had happened that last night. He remembered having plenty of drinks, and calling someone, and then a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

This was about the time when Magnus noticed that he was not in his bed, or a bed at the house he was at. He didn't remember going out with anyone, and the bed clearly hadn't had anyone else sleeping in it, so he didn't go home with any girls, or guys, for that matter. Even though he was only in boxers, he knew he hadn't slept with anyone last night. Still. Magnus couldn't shake the feeling that he had gone home with someone, just not in any kind of sexual way. He supposed he'd find out when he got up.

Sitting up, he rubbed his head, his head still pounding. He got off the bed, walking over to the dresser with a mirror and took in his hideous appearance. Smeared makeup, glitter everywhere, and his hair was an absolute wreck. Hopefully wherever he was they had some sort of painkillers. Otherwise the rest of the day would suck.

Magnus knew that he had been delaying going out of his room because that meant confronting however brought him here. He prayed that it wasn't some kidnapper, but he doubted that a kidnapper would put him in a nice bed in an apartment. Or what he thought was an apartment. Magnus finally decided that stalling wouldn't help at all and decided that he should just go out there and get this over with.

Opening the door, he was greeted by the smell of pancakes and bacon. Maybe this person wouldn't be so bad. Managing to find his way to the kitchen, he first saw the exposed, lean back of a dark haired stranger leaned over a griddle. Magnus cleared his throat lightly, enough to make the man turn around. When he saw the man's face his heart nearly stopped. The blue eyes from last night, this was him. The stranger smiled at him.

"You look like a mess," he said. "Want some?" he asked, gesturing to the pancakes and bacon on the small table near them. Magnus nodded. "Sorry, but, uh, I..."

"Don't remember anything from last night?" the stranger finished for him, seeing as Magnus had drifted off.

Once again Magnus nodded. "Did we… you know…" Magnus's voice was slightly higher than normal, just from thinking about what it would have been like to sleep with the sexy man in front of him. The strangers eyes widened, and his face got a little red.

"God, no," he said. "You did try to kiss me a couple of times though." The stranger got redder.

"Sorry about that," Magnus said, scratching his head. "I, uh, also don't remember your name."

"Alec," he said. Something clicked in Magnus's brain.

"Alexander," he said immidietly.

"So you do remember!"

"Little bits and pieces, yeah."

Alec rolled his eyes and brushed past Magnus, but was back in a moment with two little pills. Magnus looked at him in confusion.

"For your hangover," Alec clarified. "Honestly, you think I'd be a drug dealer?"

Magnus didn't know what to think of Alec. He was gorgeous, but was he gay? With Magnus's luck, probably not. They held eye contact for a long moment, then Alec broke it, blushing. Maybe there was hope for Magnus after all.

They both sat down to eat, and Magnus's headache was starting to fade.

"Thanks for everything," he said, remembering his manors.

Alec nodded. "No problem. Ragnor and Catarina seemed relieved when I offered to take you bake here."

Magnus looked at him in surprise. "You know Ragnor and Catarina?"

Shaking his head, Alec smiled. "They seemed like alright people, and you had drunk called me, after all."

Magnus couldn't help but stare at this boy. He always thought of others, it seemed. Even strangers. It was incredible, something that Magnus had only seen in those like Catarina.

They finished breakfast in silence. Alec managed to find some clothes that Magnus could fit into, and he gave them to the taller man. Magnus put them on, and started to head out. His own apartment wasn't too far from here, so he could just jog. As he walked out, Alec grabbed his arm.

"Feel free to stop by any time," he said, looking at the surprised Magnus. "And good luck with your date."

Magnus gave him a smile and nodded. Hand closing around the door, Magnus was surprised to find a gorgeous girl walk into the apartment. She was dressed in all black, with killer heels and eyeliner so sharp it could cut a man. Magnus internally sighed. Maybe Alec was straight after all. Even though he was dating Camille, Magnus couldn't help but feel disappointed. The girl looked strsngely at Magnus, and then her eyes widened and her mouth spread into a smile.

"Finally manage to get yourself laid, bro?" She asked Alec, ruffling his hair affectionately.

Alec's face immidietally went bright red. "Izzy!" He exclaimed, blushing furiously.

Magnus stared at them in confusion, and then it struck him – they were siblings. He could see the resemblance. And the way she had suggested him and Alec sleeping together so casually, it was much to Magnus's delight that he at least liked guys.

"You aren't denying it," Izzy said, smirking at her brother.

Magnus grinned at Izzy. He liked her already. "Nothing happened," he told Izzy, who pouted. "But, given the chance, I'd gladly take that fine piece of ass any day." He walked up to Izzy and held out his hand. "Magnus Bane."

"Isabelle Lightwood," she replied. "You seem good for my brother. He barely ever cooks." They both laughed as Alec stood there, embarrassed and red.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going," Magnus said, almost sad he had to leave. He winked at Alec as he walked out the door. "Catch you later, Blue Eyes."

* * *

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! I am so happy this is already making a lot of progress, because, as you can see, I've decided to continue it. I cant promise daily uploaded chapters but I will upload as much as possible, and I will reply to reviews as much as I can. Thank you! Please let me know what you think of this chapter! Do the characters seem in character? Should I change the way I write the point of views? Let me know in a review. Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to get this up :/ I've been busy, but here it is finally. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited! It really means a lot to me and lets me know you want more.

* * *

After spending an hour trying to convince Isabelle that he was not interested in Magnus, he basically just gave up.

"You took him home, and you didn't even know him," Izzy said, probably for the tenth time in the past half an hour.

"Yes, I did," Alec replied. "Why are we still having this conversation?"

"Because, brother dear, you haven't even had sex, and you're out of college."

After spending an hour trying to convince Isabelle that he was not interested in Magnus, he basically just gave up.

"You took him home, and you didn't even know him," Izzy said, probably for the tenth time in the past half an hour.

"Yes, I did," Alec replied. "Why are we still having this conversation?"

"Because, brother dear, you haven't even had sex, and you're out of college."

Alec glared at her. "Maybe I have, and I just haven't told you."

Izzy just laughed. "Yeah, and Simon isn't still completely smitten with Clary."

The older sibling looked at his sister in confusion. "I thought you two were dating," he said.

Izzy's smile faded. "We're off again."

Alec sighed. The two of them had been dating on and off for the past two months, even though both of them clearly had feelings for each other. Izzy was just jealous of Clary for being best friends with Simon.

The mood faded, and they sat in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, simply enjoying each other's company for a little while. They hadn't seen each other like this is a week or two, because both had been busy with work. Alec still had yet to see Jace, though he would probably stop by Alec's work with Clary. At the thought of Jace and Clary together Alec winced internally and wanted to get his mind off of it.

"How's Max doing?" Alec asked after a couple of minutes.

"Good, he's good," Izzy said. "Got all A's in school, and he'd even got a girlfriend."

Alec nodded. The continued with small talk, about where Marse and Robert were now, about Izzy's drama, and how Alec _still_ needed to get laid. Soon Izzy had to leave and Alec had to get to work. They shared a brief hug and then were on their way.

Alec headed to work, a small tattoo parlor down the street. Alec had always had a thing for tattoos, though he only had one permanent one, a symbol that matched his adopted brother Jace's. He got in and put on his less permanent tattoos, dark little patters that swirled over his pale skin and added a more badass vibe to his normal aura. They made him feel more comfortable and confident, and he wore them most days. Plus, it was kind of a theme that went with the parlor. Everyone who worked there had them, whether it was temporary or not. Not including Alec, there were 3 other people working there, people who were his pretty close friends. Clary, Will, and Jem. Clary was Jace's girlfriend, and soon to be fiancé, if Jace planned on using the ring he had bought earlier that year.

Jem and Will were dating, but there was a third member to their relationship, Tessa, who was very pleasant and often stopped by the parlor. Alec often thought it was odd that the three of them were all dating each other but hey, it's legal, and it wasn't any of Alec's business. They all loved each other, and that's all that mattered. If they were happy, then they could do what they want.

Once all of his runes, as he liked to call them, were applied, he opened up completely and waited for customers. Alec, while waiting for people to come in, often liked to look out the windows and watch as the streets got busier and busier with cars and taxis and pedestrians. Couples walked down the street, holding hands and smiling at each other, laughing and enjoying the others company.

A flash of bright hair caught Alec's eye and he saw a tall, lean man with rainbow hair and glitter holding hands with a shorter, gorgeous blond woman. It took Alec a moment to realize that the man was Magnus, which meant that the woman was his girlfriend, Camille. Magnus was dressed in bright red skinny jeans and a tight, plain grey t shirt. Alec didn't need to imagine what was underneath the clothes, thanks to the incident that had occurred last night. Alec caught himself staring, and quickly looked away in because Magnus saw him. He had better things to do than stalk an attractive stranger that had only been in his apartment a few hours ago. Though he couldn't help himself. Magnus was gorgeous. Lean muscles, slick hair, Alec couldn't help but admit that Magnus was… well, sexy.

A bell ringing brought Alec out of his thoughts and Jem and Will came in through the door, holding hands and grinning like idiots. Alec smiled at the two, and then looked away, wondering what his life would be like if he had a partner who he could be himself with. Then he scolded himself. Now was not the time to be thinking about all of the what ifs. As far as Alec was concerned, no time was the right time to be thinking about that. No point of fretting over something that he knew would happen eventually.

The day went by pretty quickly, with all sorts of different customers. Stupid, love-struck teenagers, first timers, guys whose arms and chests were already completely covered in tattoos and sometimes just some people who wanted temporary tattoos. This wasn't really something that most tattoo parlors did, but Alec thought it was a good idea to do it, to let people see if they really wanted a tattoo, and if not, it would come off in a couple of days. It still costed money, of course, but it let people see what they were getting into.

Alec was closing up the shop with Jem and Will when a familiar ding sounded, signifying that someone was here. Tessa had already stopped by, so it wouldn't be her. Alec sighed, wishing he could just go home. Alec looked at Will and Jem, hoping that they could take this one, but he couldn't meet their eye. Alec turned around, sighing again, but when he did, he found a familiar face staring at him with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Hello, Alexander," Magnus Bane said, looking at Alec with interest.

Alec blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "Uh… hey Magnus," he said. "What brings you to my humble tattoo parlor?"

"I was hoping to get a tattoo," Magnus said seriously, "on my ass."

Alec rolled his eyes. "I hope your joking," he said, a slight blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

"Unless it's you doing it, then yes, I am joking," the tall man said, smiling once more. "I came here to see your pretty face again."

By now Will and Jem had gotten interested in this conversation and were grinning wildly. It wasn't often that handsome strangers came into the parlor and flirted with Alec.

"Alec, aren't you going to introduce us?" Will said, looking at the flustered boy.

"Will, Jem, meet Magnus. Magnus, this is Will and Jem," Alec said, glad of the opportunity to look away from Magnus.

"Wait… Magnus, as in, Magnus Bane?" Will asked, looking at Magnus with new interest.

"The one and only," Magnus replied. "You've heard of me?"

"Magnus, honestly. How could you forget this handsome face of mine?"

Magnus's eyes widened and his smile grew wide. "I should have known it was you, you cheeky bastard."

Of course Will knew Magnus. Alec wouldn't even be surprised if they were past lovers. He snickered to himself at that thought.

Magnus glanced at him. "Something amusing you, Alexander?" He asked, one eyebrow raised. Alec shook his said, still smiling. He looked back at Magnus.

"Besides a reunion and a tattoo on your ass, was there something you wanted when you came here?" Alec asked. Magnus looked mock offended.

"So eager to get rid of me? Really, Alexander, why can't a friend just pop by to say hello?"

"First of all, stop calling me Alexander," Alec said, trying to sound mad, "and second of all, how did you know I worked here?"

Magnus shrugged, trying to look innocent but failed miserably. "I may have asked around here and there… Anyway, I just wanted to give you my number." He held out his hand, and it took Alec a moment to realize that Magnus wanted his phone. After exchanging numbers, Magnus sadly had to leave.

"Goodbye, Alexander. Call me." He nodded to Will, and then was gone.

Alec sat down, running a hand through his hair. Will grinned at him evilly. Alec noticed and color filled his cheeks. "Will! By the Angel, no," he said immediately.

Will looked at him, smirking, then turned away. They finished closing up, and oh his way back home, Alec went to text Magnus, only to realize that Magnus had put his contact name as 'Magnus Bae.' Alec groaned. He'd only known the older man for a day, and Alec already knew that he would be the death of him.

* * *

So, now we know what Alec does for a living. And yes, this will be a The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices crossover ish type fic, with Will and Jem and Tessa. Speaking of the three, do you like that they are all in a relationship? I think they're a cute OT3, and I ship Tessa with both of tem too much to only have her with one of them. Anyway, thank you for reading. Please leave a review letting me know if you liked it or not, some suggestions, or anything. I'd really appreciate it. Also, if you want o be notified every time I upload, please follow as well. If not, that's ok too. Cheers!


	4. Update on Story - Not a New Chapter

I haven't updating my story in a while, I know. i keep thinking about it, but I've been busy with family and friends and I can't find the time or the motivation to keep writing. I am very sorry to everyone who had reviewed, followed, and/ or favorited. I will not take the story down just yet, as i may continue it later, but for now, with school being pressuring me and finals coming up, I really can't do much else right now. Another thing is that i don't have many ideas on where to go with this. Maybe drop a review with an idea that you have, and it may just spark an idea for me to continue.

Again, I'm very very sorry, and I hope to be able to continue later.

Cheers.


End file.
